


We Go From Here

by Meghan8awesome



Series: Copious Amounts Of Glitter [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Copious amounts of glitter, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Latte has no chill, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Premiere, Pansexual Matt Holt, Secret Relationship, kind of?, like mentioned in passing angst but I tagged it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Lance has the most amazing fiance ever. But being one of the biggest movie stars in the nation right now, and some crappy issues from the past, nobody but their friends and family know. Now there's some rumors floating around about Lance and Keith so Matt and Lance make the decision to finally announce their engagement.But who are these boys if they're not Extra As Hell?





	We Go From Here

**Author's Note:**

> And as my writing brain is want to do, another fic! not connected to any of my others (expect in that it's making me procrastinate on Gotta Catch Him (All) updates.....Next week I promise! 
> 
> Anyway! Some songs I had playing on repeat for this work:  
> Brother - Kodaline (the video made me cry gosh dangit)  
> Sound of Your Heart - Shawn Hook  
> Colors - James Edgar Cover
> 
> Enjoy!

              “So, you two starred opposite each other for this film, which isn’t unusual for stars with your talents. What was different about this film compared to other’s you’ve done together?”

              “Well, for this one the two characters had another element to their relationship. They were more than childhood rivals, and more than friends in a way.” Keith responds.

              “Funny you should say that because there has been a lot of speculation from the fans about the romantic status of the two characters. Any thoughts on that you’d like to share?”

              “Well actually there were a couple scenes that ended up not being in the final cut that would have answered those questions, but we can’t really comment on that until the movie is actually out, now can we?” Lance says with his signature devilish smirk.

              “I guess that’s true, outside of your roles there’s been some speculation about your love lives. Especially questions about whether you guys have the same kind of chemistry off screen as you have on screen.” She says, hinting.

              Both men laugh at the insinuation before Keith answers, “Lance and I are good friends, we’ve known each other since before either of our careers took off.”

              “And besides, he’s quite happily engaged to someone else.” Keith says mischievously.

              “Keith! I was waiting to announce that until after the premiere! Now it’s all over live television!” Lance exclaims. He crosses his arms over his chest in a huff, pouting in the opposite direction of his friend and co-star.

              “Oh, a fiancée! Well that means you’re going to have to walk down the carpet with her at the premiere! I’ll let you off the hook in that one for now, but we’ll definitely be seeing both of you and Lance’s fiancée after the premiere.” She says looking at the two men before turning back to the cameras, “And that’s all the time we have for tonight folks, this has been Lance McClain and Keith Kogane, the stars of the new movie Striker in theaters Friday! Until next time I’m your host Alena Rob, good night!” she announces to the cameras in the studio.

              They hear a “Cut” come from somewhere behind the cameras and the two men relax a bit. The host gets up from her chair and bids them both a sincere goodnight before leaving the floor and letting the two actors exit the studio.

              Once outside and headed to their shared car, Keith brakes the silence, “I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t know you wanted to wait to announce your engagement, but I shouldn’t have said anything.”

              Lance sighs, “It’s okay, they were probably going to find out before the premiere anyway. I’m not mad, those rumours about us have been getting hard for me to deal with too. At least I can say I’m taken, but you don’t have that shield.” He shrugs.

              The rumours about the two of them being romantically involved had been circulating for years ever since those pictures if them together at that café in Italy went viral. They were at a movie shoot and wanted to take in some sights on their day off and the café was cute! Luckily Lance and his fiancé were secure in their relationship and had laughed at the comments and brushed it off. Keith hadn’t had a romantic partner in a while and being the introvert that he was, he didn’t meet people easily.

              “You could practically hear the double ‘e’ whenever she said fiancée too. She’s going to get blindsided when you both show up on the red carpet.” Keith snickers.

              “Oh my god! Don’t even get me started! I’m out! how do people keep neglecting to acknowledge this?” Lance flails, exasperated.

              “I mean you do lay on the charm whenever you talk to women, you don’t really do that with guys.” Keith points out as they approach the doors of the car that’s waiting for them.

              “Well yeah! First of all, I’d get punched and second, flirting with girls doesn’t count because he and I know that I’m not serious. Besides we trust each other and—”

              “And you wouldn’t ever cheat on him. I know Lance, we all know how stupidly in love with each you guys are.” He pauses, “I’m really happy for you Lance, for both of you. You deserve all the happiness in the world after that shit you had to go through. I’m glad he loves you just as much.” The car stops outside of an inconspicuous apartment building, “Now go upstairs and blame me for ruining the over-the-top reveal I have no doubt you both planned. I’ll see you on Thursday!” Once the car has stopped Keith all but pushes Lance out the door.

              Lance makes a face at Keith and walks up the stairs of his building to the sound of his friend laughing. He opens the door and heads to the elevator. He reaches the fifth floor and all but sprints out the elevator doors to his and his fiancé’s shared apartment at the end of the hall.

              Lance doesn’t bother with his key and just turns the knob, opening the door and walking inside. There’s music coming from the kitchen, the sound of a man singing along to the song, and the clinking of dishes. He walks around to see his fiancé dancing around their kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and ridiculously fuzzy socks, baking cookies.

              “I take it the interview didn’t go like you planned?” Matt asks as Lance’s arms snake around his bare waist and the shorter man’s face nuzzles into Matt’s neck.

              “The interview was fine, Keith spilled the beans.” His reply is muffled in the older man’s neck.

              “What! Really? We had the best reveal planned and everything! Dammit Kogane!” he exclaims, turning to look at Lance incredulously.

              Lance just nods. Matt puts down his baking supplies and turns in Lance’s arms to hold his fiancé tight. It must have been a trying day for Lance to be so quiet.

              “It’s okay babe, we can still use most of our plan. It’ll still be the best engagement announcement since Allura threw Lotor into the lake after he surprised her.” Lance just nods, face still hidden in Matt’s neck.

              “Lance, love, what happened? Did someone say something? Are you okay?” Matt asks, worry creeping into his voice.

              “I’m okay,” he mumbles, “the show host just made an assumption and it brought up some bad memories is all.” He mumbles into Matt’s neck, loud enough that Matt can still hear him.

              “Do you want to talk about it? Or snuggle?” Matt asks.

              He hears something that sounds like ‘snuggle’ and nods, “Let me turn the oven off and we can go relax.” Lance reluctantly lets Matt go and heads down the hall to their bedroom. Matt shuts the oven off, gets the cookie dough wrapped up and in the fried and leaves the last batch of cookies on the cooling rack to be dealt with later, before he follows Lance down the hall.

              Lance has stripped down to a pair of sleep pants and crawled into bed when Matt enters the room. He quickly changes into his own pair of sleep pants before crawling up behind Lance under the covers. Matt wraps his arms around the younger man and pulls him tight against his chest.

              They lay like that, Lance curled up with Matt’s chest against his back for a while before Lance breaks the silence.

              “She assumed my fiancé was a fiancée,” he drew out the end of the word for emphasis, “but that wasn’t what got me. What got me is the fact that I’ve been out and open about my sexuality from the very beginning. The reason we picked that show was because we had worked with her before and she never acted like she did tonight. It was like a bucket of water had been dumped on my head. And then on the way home, Keith mentioned the shit with Toby. The combination of those two things just kinda threw me off.”

              Matt’s grip around Lance’s waist tightens when he feels Lance trying to move. Lance successfully turns to face Matt and buries his face in the taller man’s neck.

              “Matt, I’m okay. I mean it. I did the things my therapist told me to and I’m okay, you holding me really helps too.” Lance assures, he presses light kisses into Matt’s neck before pulling back to look at him.

              “You’re sure you’re okay?” Matt asks, his left hand coming up to cup Lance’s cheek.

              Lance nods again, “positive. Things are a lot better then they used to be, and they keep getting better, getting easier. But I want to change the subject, this is a little too heavy for me. Let’s talk about our announcement! We need to make a couple changes.” Lance says.

              The change of topic isn’t awkward or forced, Lance seems to genuinely be okay. Matt lets himself relax with his hyperactive fiancé back to his usual self and held securely in his arms.

              They talk about their plans for the premiere on Thursday night before they drift off to sleep.

 

              The crowd around the red carpet is crazy when they arrive, which is to be expected when two of the most popular actors around are in the film. Keith and Lance, being the stars, were the last members of the cast to arrive. Keith decides to exit their shared limo first, being alone to escape the madness that will be Matt and Lance exiting the limo together.

              Matt steps out of the car first, he straightens his suit before turning back to the limo to help Lance out of his seat. The crowd goes absolutely wild as Lance comes into view.

              A reporter comes running up to the two, “Lance McClain! There’s a rumour going around that your fiancée was supposed to accompany you tonight, was there a change of plans?” the reporter asks, confused at the presence of the tall man with tawny hair by Lance’s side.

              “As far as I’m aware there has not been, now if you’ll excuse me I will be addressing that tidbit of information later tonight.” Lance says calmly, only his friends recognizing the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

              The reporter turns and looks at Matt before realizing who he is, “Dr. Holt! A surprise to see you here, you don’t normally do premieres.”

              “True, I don’t usually like the attention these kinds of events bring even when I’m in the film, but I have a lot of friends on the cast and crew of this project, so I couldn’t miss it! I also have an announcement I’ll be sharing later so stick around for that!” Matt laughs as he walks off after Lance, towards the theater entrance.

 

              They make it into the theater without being stopped too often. And the actual viewing of the premiere goes off without a hitch. It’s as they’re coming out of the building that the two men put their plan into action. Their friends are caught unawares by the sheer amount of glitter and confetti that rains down over the doors as they all exit the building.

              Their friends and castmates duck out of the raining glitter and to the sides of the carpet as Matt and Lance walk out the doors. As the glitter slowly stops Matt grabs Lance by the waist and dips him into a dramatic kiss.

              The crowd is silent.

              “Finally!” Keith screams at the pair still kissing in their overdramatic pose.

              The two break the kiss and move just enough to press their foreheads together and giggle happily.

              The reporters stand shocked for another moment before they all rush forward at the same time. Lance is upright again by the time the mob gets to them, but Matt’s arm is wrapped securely around his waist, Lance’s fingers laced with the hand on his hip.

              “Lance! Is Dr. Holt your fiancé?” comes from the first reporter to not shout a question at them.

              Matt answers, “yes, Lance and I have been together for several years and I proposed six months ago.”

              “Why did you wait so long to share the news?” another reporter asks.

              “We wanted to wait until our work on Striker was complete and to have the time to visit both of our families and tell them the news in person.” Lance replies.

              “We all know about the friendships you formed on the set of Team Voltron five years ago, is that where you two met?” the first reporter asks.

              “No, we met a couple years beforehand through my sister Katie. She and Lance went to school together.”

              “How long is several years exactly?”

              “We’ve been together for seven years.” Lance says quickly. They were starting to get close to a topic he was not ready to talk about and he wanted to leave.

              Matt, picking up on Lance’s sudden discomfort announces to the crowd of reporters, “We’ll take one more question before we go!”

              “Do you have the wedding date picked out? And if so when is it?” a small reporter on Matt’s right asks.

              “We do have a date picked, but that is going to be announced when we have everything for the wedding finalized. Expect it within the next eight months though!” Matt says cheekily before he winks a security guard who comes over to help them back to their waiting limo.

 

              Once in the limo, the waiting Keith speaks up, “Glitter. Really? You had to go with that much god damn glitter? I liked this suit, I’ll be pulling little sparkly flecks off it for the rest of eternity.” He grumps before he smiles at the two men, now snuggled as close together as the limo seats would allow without being literally on top of each other.

              “Congratulations guys. You’re not making the wedding public until after thought right?”

              “You bet your ass. It’s going to be a small ceremony. None of this huge celebrity wedding nonsense.” Lance huffs.

              Neither of them are looking forward to the interviews they’ll have to endure now, but the announcement was fun. No more rumours about Lance and Keith being a thing to deal with and no more assumptions involving drawn out ‘e’s’.

              Lance makes a noise of realization before he reaches into his shirt and pulls out the chain that has hung around his neck for six months. He undoes the chain and takes the ring off before putting the chain in his pocket. He takes the ring and looks expectantly at Matt who huffs out a laugh. Shaking his head, he puts the ring on the ring finger if Lance’s left hand, raising it to his lips once he’s done.

              Matt moves his hands back to his own neck and pulls his own matching chain out from under his shirt, like Lance, unclasping the chain and pulling the ring off before placing the silver chain in his own pocket. Lance is already waiting with his hands open to take the ring from Matt and repeat the process on the taller man. He brings Matt’s hand to his own lips to press a kiss to the ring, sitting where it should have been for the last six months.

              Keith, sensing imminent romance, turns his head away to give his friends at least the appearance of privacy before they’re kissing again, tender, and sweet.

              “I love you.” They whisper to each other at the same time as they pull away.

              They could only move forward from here, and they would do it together, bound by the promises wrapped around their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened at like 11 pm yesterday. I'm gonna update Gotta Catch Him (All) next week for sure and then I got another project in the works too which is almost all outlined. There's going to be a lot coming out of my little corner of the Latte world for the next little bit, interspersed with one-shots like this one! 
> 
> So! What did you think? Let me know! (Should I continue this? I kinda like the little world I made here)
> 
> (Happy Thanksgiving all my fellow Canadians!)


End file.
